Paper and Rain
by KarasuKimi
Summary: She was like paper, so fragile and yet so sharp. He was like the rain, overwhelming and constantly coming down on her. When they came together she cut him and he rained down on her…weakening the paper until it was too much and she tore apart. PeinxKonan


_Hey There_!

I wanted to give a shot at a one-shot! So I made this **PeinxKonan One-shot**! Okay so I don't know how good this is because it is my **first one-shot** so please tell me what you think!

_Pairing:_ PeinxKonan

_Song:_ Pain by **Three Days Grace**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

* * *

_Rain. _

It came down on her.

She looked up to the billowing clouds they were so dark and so endless. The sun never shined here. She would never see the brilliant sky anymore, it was her choice. To stay here in this place…

The blue sky she once knew was gone consumed by grey. Like her. The young girl with brilliant cerulean eyes was gone now replaced by her, a woman who was consumed by grey…

Yes. She was entirely consumed by him.

Those prosaic eyes of his encompassed her, he was her life. Those grey orbs of his were like those clouds, dark, endless and yet so beautiful. They held such power that it captivated her.

She knew his eyes well.

However the sky above did something that he never did. The clouds wept constantly and she wondered if the weather overhead showed his true self.

With that thought in mind the clouds began to rumble

She would choose the darkness of a storm to the light of the sky any day. For she loved him and only him, she would stay by his side and do anything for him.

He was all she had now. She killed for him, she spilled so much blood for him and yet she would never be enough.

It was never enough…

…_for him._

She was not enough for him, not enough for his love.

Then why did she stay?

For her it was enough…because just being in his presence was enough. She would die this way, loving a man who was not able to love.

Because it was better than nothing at all.

Droplets began to fall and landed softly upon her pallid features, she closed her cerulean eyes. She let her mind forget everything for just one moment. The rain barely made a sound as it came down upon the earth. It was sent from the heavens by him. He controlled the rain.

When she looked up into the sky she saw him not those bodies he controlled no she saw his true self and although it was dark, endless and overall foreboding. It was him, and she loved that. She was always able to discern his moods because all she had to do was look up into the sky.

She stayed there with closed eyes and felt droplets trickle down her cheek.

Her eyes opened as she felt something fall to the ground.

She looked down at an intricately folded paper flower in a puddle as the rain slowly fell against it. She watched as the flower slowly lost its firm creases and began to weaken. She bent down and gently picked up the origami and watched as the slight movement tore the flower.

A low rumble came forth from the dark sky.

_Why is it?_ She asked herself.

_Why is it that he sheds so many tears?_

* * *

_Paper. _

It surrounded him.

There lying on the desk before him were several parchments with kanji symbols splayed over the ivory paper. His colorless eyes scanned over the document that he held. The scroll contained not the most promising of news. It was a minor problem he had to deal with but he had to do it quickly to move on with his current goals.

He set down the parchment on the low table before him. He gazed down at the surrounding documents, they were all so meaningless. Just pieces of paper.

He leaned back and his gaze focused on something stood apart from the crowd of meaningless pieces. A paper flower.

His eyes scanned over the many creases that had been so intricately folded to make this complicated origami, the flower was beautiful and stood apart from the many plain pieces if paper.

It was complex and although it didn't look it, it was delicate. For it would tear, he grabbed the paper floral. He studied it; there was always a beautiful flower on his desk.

It amazed him how she would stealthily sneak one next to his papers. Now it was to be expected to have one her master crafted flowers in his study. It was one of the many things she did for him.

He turned the flower around looking at the intricacy of its petals. As he did so he felt a sharp twinge of pain. He dropped the pale floral and looked at his finger tip. Blood began to slowly trickle down, he watched as a droplet landed on the flower.

Slowly the ivory blossom absorbed the deep crimson, staining the once immaculate flower.

He smirked.

_Even the most beautiful can cause pain. _

* * *

He stalked through the hallways of the small manor that lay outside Amekagure. His strong strides resonated throughout the building. He needed to locate his partner. Her chakra signature told him that she lay outside.

He made his way to the center courtyard where lush grass grew along with a few old trees. The rain made the area damp causing puddles to scatter themselves across the paved walkway of the courtyard. He stopped on the wooden porch area that shielded him from the light rainfall. He looked out into the square and found her.

There she stood; looking up into the heavens with those breathtaking eyes of hers, her once pinned up hair was now damp and was thrown askew against her mesh top. A few strands of azure clung to ivory cheeks. Droplets trickled down her pallid features and her face seemed so serene and at peace. She looked ethereal, a true angel.

"Konan." He spoke her name earning her gaze to instantly set on him. Her cerulean eyes stared at him; they seemed to know him so well. Those eyes of hers were able to see right through him, her stare was intense…

It cut him.

It cut him down to his true self, the once sensitive boy she knew now a powerful man. Though she still stood by him no matter how much he changed, even if he did change emotionally he changed physically as well. The only thing that was familiar was his eyes…

Her stare was so intense, those cerulean depths seemed to hold an unmet expectation that she would never voice.

He would get so frustrated at how she seemed to always want something more but also seemed content. She never seemed truly happy.

It would never be enough; she would never be truly happy. He did not have the ability to such a thing.

He simply was not enough…

…_for her._

He never would be, she would never be happy by his side.

But it was enough for him, because she was by his side and for now…

_That is all that matters…_

"We must go." He instructed her. They had to eliminate a current threat to Amekagure and then they could continue with the Akatsuki's goals.

She never questioned him; she stayed by his side with unquestionable loyalty.

She nodded and began to approach the building.

"Konan." He spoke her name with affirmation but it held respect.

She turned to him.

"Do try, not linger in the rain." He said in a lighter tone.

She looked at him, her eyes fixed upon him and then she nodded.

Her eyes took on a different light, it seemed those words affected her.

Maybe it was enough.

* * *

_Pain. _

It emanated from the wound on his side. His cloak began to dampen with his blood. He watched as droplets trickled down onto the ground and mixed with a puddle of water.

It was a trap.

They had been surrounded by countless shinobi. Many died the end result being blood and corpses covering the damp ground. Though they were still slightly out numbered it was better than the previous situation, he glanced sideways to her. She was suspended mid air by her ethereal wings, he watched as a group of ninja came at her and she shot hundreds of paper spears at the shinobi.

Light trickled through the parting clouds, there was no rain. He could not let it hinder her in any way. The light illuminated her hovering form, making the thin paper take on a golden hue and her ivory skin glow. Her cerulean eyes seemingly even more striking at this moment.

She was truly an angel.

Some dodged the deadly projectiles while others fell to their deaths. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were cold.

_An angel of death._

The ones who survived her deadly onslaught did not go unscathed. Their numbers were dwindling now but the price of this victory had been almost all of his chakra, something that did not happen.

He was a God.

He turned to a few shinobi who looked as if they were ready to attack. He took a step forward, blood trailed behind him.

"_Futon: Reppusho!"_

The wind began to pick up and slowly began to compress, then the compressed air shot towards the shinobi in front of him.

He watched as the large gust of powerful wind shot towards them and was soon accompanied by paper spears. The once powerful attack now became a fatal one. His eyes watched as the shinobi burst into a bloodcurdling scream before they were eventually silenced by the deadly attack.

There were only a handful left and repeated his attack once more. This time the shinobi knew what was coming and began to counter it.

A kunoichi stared at him, never moving. He watched as she smirked and began to do an extreme amount of hand seals at a remarkable speed. She did not say a word when something happened that truly astounded him.

It rained.

The kunoichi had made her own much more concentrated version of his jutsu.

It did not matter because at that moment another onslaught of paper projectiles came after the kunoichi. Catching her somewhat off guard a spear sliced the back of her heal, severing the tendon rendering her immobile. A painful cry escaped the young woman's lips as she fell onto the ground. He watched as his angel came swiftly to ground and approached the woman, a paper kunai in hand.

He watched as she stood before the defenseless kunoichi staring down at the woman. Her tapered fingers gripped the hilt of the weapon and he watched as the rain began to increase in intensity pelting down on his angel. Her wings were gone, useless once wet.

Her abilities were greatly hindered once she was moist. It was then that she could not perform many of her jutsus for the paper would not be able to move effectively and weaken from the water. He watched as the blade in his angel's hand came down on the woman and sliced her throat with one quick stroke.

A soft splatter of crimson sprayed across her ivory cheek, seeming so out of place. She threw the paper kunai down into the puddle where it instantly weakened into a pile of nothingness. She looked over to him, her gaze seemed worried.

As she began to approach him, something shot up from the ground. It was the last of the shinobi.

He watched as his angel fell to her knees clutching shoulder as blood began to stream freely. She gasped.

_Blood?_

She was never hit, it was impossible. When one hit her the weapon would simply pass through her as she dissolved into paper. It was then that he realized something.

Rain…

It came down on her, drenching her and weakening her. It would not allow her to mold into paper and so he watched as she bled. His angel had fallen.

He watched as the bulky earth based shinobi raised a kunai against his angel.

She watched as the kunai rose before her poising for her death, she could see her reflection on the cold metal and she didn't recognize herself. She watched as the blade swiftly came down on her, unable to move she accepted her fate and looked at him for she said she could die loving a man who was not able to love…

Before the weapon could make contact something stopped it. She looked up to see him, he held the man's wrist in a death grip.

His eyes were so malevolent and dark and they held every intent of murder in them. Lightning cracked against the sky causing a thunderous uproar from the heavens.

She watched as he turned the weapon back onto her attacker and watched as he carved the life out of him. She watched as the man slowly bled to death and screamed in agony.

She looked up to him, he stood before her now. Gazing down on her with those eyes…

His stare came down on her like the rain, it was overwhelming. She was so weak at that moment.

His voice broke through the silence. "Can you travel?"

She nodded and slowly stood while grasping her throbbing shoulder. She stumbled slightly; the blood loss was showing its effects. They began to walk away slowly but surely.

He glanced at her, she was at his side. Though they were both wounded, they were victorious and had the bodies to show for it. They barely took few steps before she let out a pained cry and stumbled to her knees only time her hands were on the ground revealing her back to him.

He was instantly by her side. His brow furrowed trying to discern what had caused her such pain; he knelt down his eyes inspecting her body. It was then that he saw the cause.

Numerous senbon had embedded themselves into her back.

His eyes turned to see the bulky shinobi who although was about to die held another handful between his fingers with a smirk on his face before he collapsed into a crimson puddle.

He looked down on her, the numerous pins protruding from her back. Even with the black cloak, one could easily see the needles. He had to take them out.

He carefully pulled one of the needles out.

"Don't bother." Her tone was cold and harsh something she never used when speaking to him. Something was very wrong.

"I am going to die anyway." Her voice was soft and it wavered at the end.

He did not listen to her and began the meticulous task of removing the needles. When he came to the last one and removed she gripped his wrist stopping him from throwing the projectile away. She slowly sat up while still holding his wrist and turned to him.

When he looked at her face, it made him frozen. Her face was deathly pale now; he could see veins becoming even more prominent making her skin take on a cobalt hue. Her cerulean eyes were hollow as she looked at him.

She relinquished her hold on his wrist and took the senbon from him. She held it up for him to examine.

Black liquid mixed with crimson dripped off the needle.

_Poison._

It was flowing through her veins at this moment. Coursing through her, slowly killing his angel and all he could was watch.

She collapsed and lay there. "…It's too late." Rain trickled down her ivory cheeks as her cerulean orbs gazed up to him.

Even at this very moment, when she lay there dying she looked beautiful.

Her eyes were soft now but still held the unmet expectation that she would never voice not even when she lay there before him.

"Tell me." He commanded feeling a rage build up inside of him.

Her eyes widened slightly.

She looked up to him, as his eyes bore into her overwhelming her as the rain pelted against her cheeks. Even now when she lay before him, she was not enough.

Not enough for his love.

If only she could tell him, then maybe it just might be enough.

"Tell me." He commanded and her eyes widened slightly.

It was at that moment that she did something that truly left him stunned.

He watched as she smiled ever so slightly and reached up to his face, her tapered fingers barely touching his cheek. They lingered there for a moment before they were harshly grabbed causing her to startle. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face, they were so cold.

She felt his hot breath against her fingertips and felt his gaze bearing into her.

"You know." She said simply.

He knew and yet the only thing that came from his lips was… "Why?"

It was a simple question but the answer was not. "…because…" The rain pelted down on her body and her voice was soft causing him to hover over her face.

His hot breath scorched her icy skin making it almost painful but she willed herself to say the words she had wanted scream to him all these years.

"… I was not enough."

The moment those words left her lips she felt something come down on them.

He looked down at her and heard those words as if she had read his very thoughts; he felt his lips capture hers. They were so cold, he could feel death on them and he felt something tear him apart from the inside.

She felt the heat from them, the kiss held anguish and passion. The two conflicting emotions that boiled inside of him were being released for this brief moment in time.

He pulled away from her and brought her body to him and held her close. He could feel her weak and uneven breaths as well the unsteady beats of her heart.

He felt her cheek rest against his chest and her fingers intertwine with the cloth of cloak. He looked down on her, her eyes were closed and her face looked so at peace. Droplets clung to her already damp complexion once again giving her an otherworldly appearance.

"Tell me." She spoke and few droplets trailed down her cheeks.

He sighed. "There is nothing to tell…." He looked up for the had rain stopped. "…because you already know."

Her eyes opened revealing stunned cerulean eyes.

"You were always enough…" The clouds began to part slowly revealing the sky above. "…for me."

The sun slowly began to trickle through the parting clouds.

A smile graced her lips and her eyes glistened. "…You were always enough for me..."

The sun shone brightly now and the brilliant sky casting a golden glow on the woman in his arms and at this very moment as she lay there dying she never looked more alive.

"…and for my love." She spoke and lightly stroked his cheeks. "I love you…"

He felt her breathing slow and heart become weak. "…my Nagato." He watched as her eyes closed and he saw those cerulean depths for last time.

She felt herself escaping into darkness and felt the pain slowly wash away. The rain had stopped and she saw the sky once more and she saw herself in his eyes and for once she recognized herself.

Though the rain had stopped she felt drops of water land on her cheek.

_The clouds no longer have to weep for him._

And with her final breath she thought one last thought.

_It was enough_

* * *

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

* * *

He sat there in his study, looking down at his desk.

The low table was filled with miscellaneous papers, it was missing something.

There was no beautiful paper floral that lay there anymore. This place was so empty, like him. He felt nothing anymore, he felt numb now.

He looked down on the floor to find something.

It was her signature ivory blossom. He picked up the flower and stared at it intensely.

There was nothing left of her now, except for this blossom.

Yes. All he had to remember her by was a blood stained flower.

His felt his fingers cringe around the petals and felt the sharp edges of the origami puncture his skin.

_Pain._

At least it was something he felt…

…_and it will never be enough. _

* * *

Okay what did you think? This is my **_first one-shot_** so I'm if did live up to any of expectations. But if you like, love, hate, dislike or just plain neutral on it...TELL ME!

Oh and I apologize if I got their characters completely wrong, this is my first PeinxKonan writing as well as my first one-shot.

_Please reveiw!_


End file.
